Disney Junior TV Sign on and Sign off
1998-2001 January 1, 2001-December 31, 2002 (Playhouse Disney) They don't go off the air and broadcast 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. January 1, 2003-December 31, 2006 (Playhouse Disney second era) They don't go off the air and broadcast 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. January 1, 2007-April 30, 2010 Playhouse Disney operates from 5:00am to 2:00am (Sign on) The test card and the Playhouse Disney station ID followed by the first TV program for this station. (Sign off) after the program followed the Playhouse Disney station ID and test card. May 1, 2010-February 20, 2011 (as Playhouse Disney / Disney Junior) Playhouse Disney operates from 5:00am to 2:00am (Sign on) The test card and the Philippine National Anthem (Lupang Hinirang), Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior station ID followed by the first TV program for this station. (Sign off) after the program followed the Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior station ID, Philippine National Anthem (Lupang Hinirang) and test card. February 21, 2011-August 31, 2013 (Disney Junior) They don't go off the air and broadcast 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. September 1, 2013-June 17, 2016 Disney Junior operates from 5:00am to 2:00am (Sign on) The test card and the Philippine National Anthem (Lupang Hinirang), Disney Junior station ID followed by the first TV program for this station. (Sign off) after the program followed the Disney Junior station ID, Philippine National Anthem (Lupang Hinirang) and test card. June 18, 2016-July 20, 2017 (voiced by Cai Subijano) This is Disney Junior. A commercial TV broadcast station authorized by the National Telecommunications Commission with License No. BSD-0481-2016 to expire on March 3, 2018. Disney Junior transmitter is located at 3rd floor, Walt Disney Animation Center, Subdivision Hills, Quezon City. Disney Junior operates from 5 AM to 2 AM with a power of 700 kilowatts. this station is maintained and operated by the following personnel duly licensed by the Professional Regulations Commission and the National Telecommunications Commission. * Mark John Q. Andrea: ECE No. 25273 * Oiutre H. Oiirte: ECE No. 77245 First Class Radio Telephone Operators: * Armando G. Armada: 95-1PNCR-13661 * Daniel Robert G. Castillo: 07-1PNCR-60271 * Remegio Apostol: 07-1PHN-23317 This is Disney Junior now signing on/off July 21, 2017-May 18, 2018 (voiced by Cai Subijano) This is Disney Junior. A commercial TV broadcast station authorized by the National Telecommunications Commission with License No. BSD-0481-2016 to expire on March 3, 2018. Disney Junior transmitter is located at 3rd floor, Walt Disney Animation Center, Subdivision Hills, Quezon City. Disney Junior operates from 5 AM to 2 AM with a power of 700 kilowatts. this station is maintained and operated by the following personnel duly licensed by the Professional Regulations Commission and the National Telecommunications Commission. * Oiutre H. Oiirte: ECE No. 77245 * Johnny Mark Apolinario: ECE No. 20271 First Class Radio Telephone Operators: * Armando G. Armada: 95-1PNCR-13661 * Daniel Robert G. Castillo: 07-1PNCR-60271 * Remegio Apostol: 07-1PHN-23317 * Raffy Ronne M. Regala: 11-1PHN-50271 This is Disney Junior now signing on/off May 19, 2018-present This is Disney Junior. A commercial TV broadcast station authorized by the National Telecommunications Commission with License No. BSD-0187-2018 to expire on March 3, 2020. Disney Junior transmitter is located at 3rd floor, Walt Disney Animation Center, Subdivision Hills, Quezon City. Disney Junior operates from 5 AM to 2 AM with a power of 700 kilowatts. this station is maintained and operated by the following personnel duly licensed by the Professional Regulations Commission and the National Telecommunications Commission. * Johnny Mark Apolinario: ECE No. 20271 First Class Radio Telephone Operators: * Armando G. Armada: 95-1PNCR-13661 * Daniel Robert G. Castillo: 07-1PNCR-60271 * Raffy Ronne M. Rafaella: 11-1PHN-50271 This is Disney Junior now signing on/off Note During Station Notice (2007-2011) before sign on notice & after national anthem, they are airing prayers. (2011-2017) before sign on notice and after philppine national anthem Before Sign On & After Sign Off Sequences (2001-2007) before sign on notice, after national anthem, station ID & start programming. (2007-2013) before the sign on notice, philippine national anthem, station ID & start programming (2007-2011) after Playhouse Disney's final sign off, they didn't redirect to Test Card, due to countdown for Disney Junior, & also the network is didn't highest it's signal. (2012-2017) after Disney Junior's closedown, they redirect to Precided by Test Card SMPTE Color Bars. (2013-2017) before the sign on notice, the test card starts the philippine national anthem, station ID & start programming (2017-present) after the Philippine National Anthem before station ID of Disney Junior & start programming. (2015-present) before sign on notice, after national anthem, airing updated sign on notice before, station ID & start programming. (2017-present) after Philippine National Anthem before airing sign on notice before, station ID of Disney Junior & start programming. Operates Disney Junior is signing on every Monday to Sunday at 5:00 AM, while they sign off every 2:00 AM, during Holy Week, they sign on Black Saturday 6:00 AM and signing off every 9:00 PM. went off the air on Every Maundy Thursday & Good Friday.